Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles alien force
by S.Ganon
Summary: Ch'rell has escaped from prision,returned to Earth and is now in Bellwood. In this mutant turtles/Ben 10 alien force crossover, Ben and the Turtles must join forces in order to defeat the Utrom Shredder once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Back to the Sewers/Alien force: Shredder attack

Chapter 1:Return of the utrom

A sewer in New York a few months after the turtles defeated the Cyber Shredder...

Mikey: It has been a while since Shredder and the foot attacked. Has Cyber Shredder finally been finished?

Donatello: I hope so. But if the alien Shredder decides to break out of prision, I have a friend that might help us get rid of him.

Meanwhile, in the town of Bellwood, Ben Tennyson is helping Julie train the tech alien Ship.

Ben: There have been no good aliens to fight anymore. The last one died in an explosion 5 years ago.

Julie: Are you refering to that alien with all the tenticles on his face?

Ben: Yes. His name was Vilgax. He always tried to get his hands on the omnitrix. How do you know of him?

Julie: I saw the explosion that alien died in. One of my relatives was killed by him. So I wanted to see if he was dead after the explosion in the gas mine. He was and I saw his body burn up.

Ben: That's a relief to know for sure that Vilgax is dead. about the relative he killed.

Julie: Don't be.

Just then, a ship bearing the symbol of the Foot Clan flew through Bellwood and crash landed at the edge of the town.

At the home of Kevin Levin...

Gwen walks up to his home and he invites her in.

Gwen: Did you see that ship?

Kevin: Yes. The foot clan. A group of ninja theives. But why is that ship on Earth? Last I heard, their leader was in prison on some astroid somewhere.

Gwen: Who's their leader?

Kevin: I forgot his name. We should warn Ben.

Gwen: I know where he is.(They travel to Julie's home where both Ben and Julie Answered)

Ben: What is it?

Gwen: Kevin said he knows who that ship with the weird symbol belongs to.

Kevin: Yes. The Foot clan.

Ben: No way! One of my friend's arch nemesis is the leader of the Foot clan. He didn't tell me his name.

Julie: Is this friend a mutant turtle by any chance?

Ben: Yes. His name is Donnetello. I met him here about 5 years ago. We talk on the phone and internet often.

Julie: Both that one and his 3 brothers saved me on my trip to New York from a madman named Shredder.

Kevin: That's it. He's the leader of the foot.(They all see a man dressed in armor and a helmet chasing innocents with some ninjas behind him)That's him!

Meanwhile, back at the Turtles' layer...

Newsreporter: We interupt this program for a special report. A man dressed in armor is threatening the city of Bellwood. All citizens are warned to stay clear of the area.

Donnie's phone rings and he picks it up.

Donnie: Hello?

Voice: Donnie: It's me. Ben. Some Ninjas are in Bellwood. THE FOOT!

Donnie: I know. My brothers and I will be in Bellwood in a few hours. I'll call you when we get there.

Ben: Okay. Bye. (hangs up)

Raph: I take it we're going to be gone for a while?

Leo: I don't know. Don and I have met Ben Tennyson before. He'll probably supply us, But we should at least bring the cyber portal and our weapons.

Don: good thing to. I am picking up the last of master Splinter's data bits in Bellwood. We might be able to get them, but with the Utrom Shredder on the loose, I don't know.(All four of the turtles take thir weapons, a portable version of the cyber portal, Mikey's games, and Donnie's computer and they get in their new helicopter and head for Bellwood)

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- the turtles' arrival**

The Shredder,after escaping from Mor Gal Tol and landing in Bellwood, he walked out of the ship being carried by Khan and the Cyber Shredder about 12 hours before the Tennysons spotted his ship of Foot Ninjas.

"Nice to see you again Master Shredder." Khan told him.

"Yes." The evil utrom told him. "I can't thank you enough for getting me back to Earth from the pick up point we decided on on that planet close to the utrom homeworld. But we should now head for Los Soladad and deal with those Highbreeds for a whole lot of reasons. Khan, Shut my engram down. I need to redesign it to show this planet that the REAL Shredder has returned."

"As you wish." Khan shut down the cyber shredder and Ch'rell (The Utom Shredder's real name as revealed in "Exodus Part two")modified the cyber shredder 2's armor and making it look more like his armor. The Shredder entered the exosuit and reactivated it, closing the cockpit door. Shredder and Khan made it to Los Soladad in a few hours and fought their way through all of the DNAliens and made it to the Highbreads' command center.

"Who's there?" A highbreed commander asked.

"Don't you remember me?" Shredder asked.

"M...Master Shredder?" The commander asked.

"Yes! The one true shredder!" Shredder approached the highbreeds and pointed his gauntlet at a highbreed. "I gave you an order to get me off of that asteroid and you didn't! You know I don't tolerate failure! Now. Give me one good reason to not kill you!"

"The Tennyson boy thwarted our plans to use the key to get you out! We did manage to retrieve that chronian Eon back after the Tennyson boy trapped him between dimensions though master." The commander told him.

"You are not a total loss. I had a huge stroke of luck after I escaped. I found Mortu nearby and killed him to exact my revenge!" Ch'rell laughed. "Now. Where are those accursed turtles that helped to turn me over to the utroms?!"

"We don't know Master Shredder."A commander told him.

"I'll have to find them myself now! Now. Where are your minions?" The Shredder asked.

"Here master." another highbreed told him pointing to the Dnaliens.

"Excellent. Now. Where are the Foot Mystics?" Shredder asked.

"Dead." another highbreed told him. "All of them."

"What?! How? When?" the evil utrom asked.

"Ninja Tribunal acolytes. The mystics managed to break free of the Heart of Tengu when it was destroyed and resurrected the Tengu Shredder. The acolytes killed four of them and Karai killed the last one about a year ago. The demon was weakened by the turtles and destroyed by the spirit of that guardian you killed 20 years ago." The highbreed told him.

" Show me your minions!"

"Right this way master."

Back in present time...

"It is nice to be back." Don said after landing the turtle copter in a remote section of Bellwood at about 5 in the afternoon.

"What were you doing here 5 years ago anyways?" Raph asked.

"I was trying to find some computer programs to help us out in our old layer shortly after our first fight with the Shredder." Don said.

" What I would like to know is how the shredder escaped that asteroid the utroms banished him to in the first place." Leo said.

"So would I." Don said. "So do I." Don looked at a clock in a nearby shop. "Where is he? He should be here by now."

"Don?" Someone asked. The turtles turned around.

"Ben?" Don asked.

"Yeah. Its me Donatello. Nice to see you again." Ben told Donnie.

"Nice to see you again to Ben. How's the omnitrix?" Don asked.

"It's been doing good. I got ten new aliens and can non longer use the ones I had 5 years ago." Ben said. "I see you brought your brothers with you. Leo, Raph, and Mikey right?"

"Yes." Don told him. "How's your cousin doing?"

"Very well for an alien hunter I guess." Ben said.

"We have had more than our fair share of aliens these last few years to last almost a lifetime." Raph shouted.

"Like that alien invasion of dinosaur creatures a few years ago?" Ben asked. "By the way, where is your master at? Splinter right?"

"The tricereton invasion? Yeah. We got them out of here. And Splinter is scattered around cyberspace thanks to an evil virus." Don said.

"Where have you been all year? I called you like, a million times." Ben asked.

"In the future." Mikey said.

"Is Mikey the crazy one?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Raph said. "If he does something, slap him for me.

"Raph!" The other three turtles shouted.

"Just kidding guys." Raph said.

"We really were 100 years in the future though thanks to a time travel accident." Don said.

"Okay. If you say so." Ben said." Lets get to my place so we can talk about why you came here now."

"Yes. An enemy that should be in exile somewhere." Leo said.

"That sounds good Ben. We can finish this talk about the Shredder at your place." Don said.

The turtles and Ben walked to Ben's house and to his bedroom where Gwen and a kid unfamiliar to Don.

"Who's the black-haired kid?" Don asked.

"Kevin Levin. He's helping Gwen and I out in this alien conspiracy of the highbreeds." Ben told Don.

Gwen and Kevin looked up from the computer after hearing Ben's voice.

"Hey Ben." Kevin said. "Who are your friends?"

"Hold on." Gwen butted in. "Is that Donnie from 5 years ago?"

"Yes." Ben said. "With his brothers. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michaelangelo. A.K.A. Leo, Raph, and Mikey. I need to go now. I told Julie I'd be at the tennis court in 10 minutes."

"Who's Julie?" Don asked.

"My girlfriend." Ben said. "I'll bring her here after we're done at the mall." Ben left the house.

"How have you been Don?" Gwen asked.

"Fine." He answered.

"Hold it." Kevin said. "Donnie as in Donatello of the Teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

"Yes." Don said.

"Why are you here with your brothers?" Gwen asked.

"Our arch foe has been sighted in Bellwood and we're here to put an end to him." Leo told her.

"Who's your arch rival?" Gwen asked.

"An evil man known as The Shredder." Don said.

"THE SHREDDER?!" Kevin shouted. "He was exiled a couple of years ago!"

"Then you know what he is?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Kevin said. "I'm well aware that he is an utrom."

"Hold on. You say this foe's name is the Shredder?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Don said.

"I've seen that name before. On the plumbers', the one that hunt aliens, website somewhere."Gwen said. "I will do some research and see what will come up."

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. revelations of half aliens

**Chapter 3-revelations of half-aliens and the return of the Mystic Ninjas**

A few hours have passed since the turtles told their new allies about the Shredder and Gwen started to do some research on the Plumbers' website about him.

"Donnie..." Gwen said. "What does the Shredder look like, cause I think I found a picture and a description of him. I Just hope that the alien I got is the wrong guy."

"The Shredder is a tiny alien bug. He is an Utrom. A very intelligent race of aliens." Don said.

"Is that all you can describe about him?" Gwen asked.

"I know a bit about him." Kevin said. "I should know because according to my mom, a nasty alien named Shredder killed my father, a brave Chronian plumber. Oh yeah. The Shredder's real name is Ch'rell. He is red and has a purple scar across his left eye."

"Your father was a chronian?" Gwen asked. "Like Eon?"

"Yes. A chronian that came to Earth to escape the dimensional prison they made themselves and escaped Eon's wrath. He died in order to make sure the Shredder was defeated." Kevin said.

"That explains the origins of your powers." Gwen told him as she turned the computer screen around. "By the way, is the alien on the screen the one you're trying to describe?"

The turtles looked at the computer screen and Leo looked up. "That's him."

"I looks like he is at the top of the Plumbers' ten most wanted criminals list." Gwen said. "Especially with his recent escape and the murder of an utrom."

"No surprise there." Kevin said. "The utroms have been hunting this guy for over a millennium and he sabotaged an utrom starship when a few tried to take him back to their homeworld to stand trial. The Plumbers made it their top priority to arrest the Shredder. Even he wants Ben's watch."

"He even took up the mantle of "The Shredder" after he crash landed on Earth and impersonated that demon." Leo said.

"You've been around the Ninja Tribunal to much. All of the names Ch'rell took throughout the universe translates into The Shredder." Kevin said.

"How do you know so much about the Shredder?" Gwen asked.

"I know some former members of the Foot that know all about him." Kevin answered.

Meanwhile, at a parking garage somewhere in Bellwood...

"This was a good night Ben." A girl said to Ben in the garage.

"I know Julie." Ben said. " But we should really get back to my place soon. I have some friends in town staying with me while they hunt their greatest enemy."

"We'll get there soon."Julie said. Just then, a man dressed in samurai armor walked up to them and pointed a gauntlet with many sharp blades at them.

"Hello Tennyson." The man said.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"Someone who wants the omnitrix!" The armored figure shouted.

"You'll never get it!"

"Do you know who you're dealing with? I am The Shredder! And I know all about you Ben Tennyson."

"You're The Shredder?!" Ben shouted.

"I am. And I sense someone nearby. One of my race. One I shall destroy!" The evil alien laughed.

"I don't think so!" Ben slapped the omnitrix and transformed into Brainstorm. "This should fry you up." (Donnie never told Ben about the Shredder's true nature and he thinks he can electrocute him just like Donnie thought he could in "Secret origins part 3") Ben had a short struggle with the Shredder and electrified his exosuit. The Shredder fell to the ground and Ben thought he was finished. He then saw a tiny alien emerge from the Shredder's body. "What? What are you?" Ben shouted.

"An alien who has been stranded on this pathetic planet for over a millennium until four friends of yours defeated me and turned me over to my race!" Shredder shouted.

Julie then stood next to Ben, facing the shredder. "So." She began. "You're the utrom Shredder. My grandparents told me all about you."

"Yes. I'm sure they did." The Shredder then climbed back into his exosuit and reactivated it. Electricity serged through the exosuit and the shredder electrified both of them, knocking them to the floor a tiny alien similar to the Shredder climbed out of Julie's body and jumped at the Shredder.

"Did you think I wasn't prepared for your return Ch'rell? I lost both my grandfather and great great grandfather to you and one told me all about you and your evil." The tiny alien shouted at the Shredder. The Shredder then escaped and disappeared into the night. The alien walked up to Ben." sorry I didn't tell you this earlier Ben, but you always saw me in my human form and I rarely use this form and an exosuit that looks like my human form." The alien climbed back into Julie's body and she stood up right next to him.

"You're an alien?" Ben asked.

"Half,actually." Julie said. "The same race as the Shredder."

"My friends are in town searching for him." Ben said. "I think they forgot to tell me this one tiny detail about the Shredder."

"Yes. Are your friends the mutated turtles you mentioned earlier by any chance?" Julie asked.

"Yes. Yes they are." Ben said.

"They know all about my mother's race. My father is human." Julie said.

"Come on." Ben said." Lets get to my place and be glad that your parents are out of town for the weekend." The two walked away from the garage towards Ben's house.

Meanwhile, at a new command center in Los Soladad...

The shredder stood over a pool with a strange substance in it. The Shredder dropped a piece of crystal into the pool and muttered some magic words which translates into: Arise fallen mystics. Rise from your long sleep and serve me in this new era of chaos and destruction."Five creatures rose from the pool and approached the Shredder. "Yes. I have resurrected you mystics and now I can command you once more.

One of the mystics (Looking just as they did in the Lost Season) shouted "You are not our master. Our master is the true Shredder, pretender; and the true shredder is dead!"

The metal mystic approached The Shredder. "Your control over us is over. The crystal is destroyed!"

"I have just brought you back from the dead and you dare speak to me of that demon?! Have you forgotten who your master's master is?" Shredder shouted.

"Our master's master was an utrom." The wind mystic said. "Not you, but an utrom named Ch'rell."

The hatch on the Shredder's exosuit open revealing his true self. "Are you saying that you knew what I am but had no knowledge of WHO I am? Even after you have served me for a whole millennium?"

The mystics bowed down before the Shredder after he revealed his true self. "Master Ch'rell." The fire mystic exclaimed.

"Yes..." The evil alien said. " The one who created the Tengu Shredder over 1,700 years ago, when I was 115. The original and true Shredder!"

"Even though you are our master's master, our master is dead." The metal mystic said. We originally served the original demon and when he possessed Oroku Saki, we had to serve him until the heart of Tengu was created by the Tribunal after his defeat. When he was destroyed for all time a year ago, we were killed shortly before his destruction and control over us should have been passed down to the one who destroyed our master, but the one who destroyed him was a spirit. Control over us will now be passed down to one of that guardian's line you murderous alien. We know of one of that guardian's line. This person shares your mantle and your control over us is over Ch'rell. When we meet again, we will help your enemies destroy you!" The metal mystic turned to his fellow mystics. "Come on brothers. Lets go and find our new master." The mystics fled from the town, after avoiding Dnaliens

and teleported away from the town.

"STUPID MYSTICS!!!!!!!" Shredder shouted furiously. "I resurrected them and all they do is say they must find a new master that shares the mantle of The Shredder?! I'll find and destroy this impostor and gain control over the mystics! Then this backwater planet will finally be mine! After 1700 years, this world will be mine!" The Shredder laughed and went about thinking of a backup plan to take over the Earth.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
